


Bold

by SkeletonRacecarBed



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dance Central VR, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oblio is sensitive, Oral Sex, Reader has vagina + boobs, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRacecarBed/pseuds/SkeletonRacecarBed
Summary: Oblio asks you for ideas for moves for a dance competition you've entered together, and what starts out as something fairly innocent escalates pretty quickly. Takes place in Dance Central VR.
Relationships: Oblio/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Something about it just doesn't... _feel_ right yet. There's something missing." Oblio delicately patted the sweat from his forehead that had accumulated over your practice session. There was a competition coming up at Dance Central, and you had excitedly agreed when Oblio asked if you would be his partner for it. But now he seemed to be getting a little frustrated with himself.

"Like what? Your moves are absolutely killer, Oblio! You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thank you..." Oblio looked down, his hair covering the majority of his face. "But I can't allow myself to be satisfied with just doing the same thing as always. I'm not the same person that I was back when I started using those moves. I'm..." He looked up, making steady eye contact with you, as if to prove his point. "...bolder."

"You've definitely become a lot bolder since the day we met, that's for sure." You grinned. You liked Oblio's newfound confidence. 

"Yes. Thanks to the time I've spent with you." You thought might have seen a ghost of a blush on his face. "I want to express that through our dance together."

You smiled, flattered and proud of him. "I'm on board. Any ideas?"

"Well... the finishing move could use some work. I really want us to end our dance on a high note. I want to show them something unexpected; something that will surprise them."

"I mean... first thing coming to my mind right now?"

"Please. I would be most grateful to hear any ideas you have," he encouraged. He picked up his water bottle and took a sip.

You took a breath. Screw it, you were both trying to be bold here, and you kind of wanted to see how he'd react. "...You could kiss me."

"--!" Oblio coughed, choking a bit on his water. His face disappeared behind his hair again, but you could tell he was definitely blushing now. He cleared his throat. "U-um... my apologies, I didn't realize, uh... you... I-I thought we were coming up with ideas for the choreography..."

"Wh-- That _was_ my idea for the choreography!" Now you were the one blushing. Did he think you meant right now?!

"You... think we should kiss... for the dance?" He sounded confused and... intrigued?

"Y-yeah, you know! Finishing move, you could put me in like an old school low dip or something and then we could like..." Your face turned redder. "Never mind, sorry, that's so stupid. Forget I said anything."

"A-actually... I think it's rather genius." He peeked around his hair at you. "It would certainly be bold, and it would definitely surprise everyone..."

Your heart rate quickened. "Y-yeah...? You think it could work?" Your mind raced. Did he want to kiss you because he actually wanted to, or just for the dance?

"Yes. Goodness... I must admit, even just a few weeks ago, I would have never considered the idea of including something like _that_ in a dance... in front of _people_. But now... I must say, I'm rather excited."

"R-really...?" So were you.

Oblio's face reddened, but you could definitely see a smile under all that hair. "Really. However, and I'm well aware of how strange this might sound coming from me... I don't think we should practice our finishing move before the competition."

You blinked. "Oblio, king of the practice studio, doesn't want to practice?" you questioned half-jokingly.

Oblio blushed. "I think the moment might be more... impactful... if we saved it for the dance floor."

Your heart pounded. This was really happening, huh? "That makes sense..." Damn, that was gonna be hard to wait for, though.

Oblio made a small cough, face burning. You sensed that he might feel the same and that this was for more than just the dance, but you didn't want to push it by asking right now and risking being wrong. Maybe he was just blushing at the idea of PDA; that kinda seemed like something he'd do. You figured you'd get through the dance first and then see how things felt from there.

"At any rate..." he said, getting back to business, "we can and should still keep practicing the rest. We want to keep our moves as sharp as possible, after all."

"Absolutely." You grinned, really hyped for this dance now. "From the top again, then?"

\-------------

"YO u got ur mvoes down for the comp yet?"

"I think so," you texted Emilia. You figured you'd keep your finishing move a secret. You wanted to see how your friends would react. "what about you and Mo?"

"ya its geting there i think. still gotta prcatice a bunch. we're both playing to win tho so u and oblio better bring ur a game if ya wanna chance at beating us!!"

"You know we will!! <3"

"heck ya! can't wait to see ur moves tommorow! miss A and hart r competing too. its gonna be sick!!"

"Can't wait!! No holding back!"

"never!!! <3"

You put your phone down and laid back on your bed, butterflies in your stomach. You figured those probably weren't going away any time soon. You had another practice session scheduled with Oblio tomorrow, and then... the real deal. 

You smiled to yourself. You could see the others' faces now -- they were gonna freak out. You loved being the one to shake things up on the dance floor, and this time it involved the added bonus of getting to kiss the person you'd low-key (high-key) secretly had a crush on since you got here. It was probably more than a crush now, you admitted to yourself. You hoped he felt the same as you did.

Your phone buzzed again. Speak of the devil -- Oblio. 

"I am... looking forward to tomorrow. Even if we don't win, I always feel... refreshed, when I dance with you. You bring an energy that I can't quite explain. Forgive my forwardness -- I just thought you should know."

You smiled, cheeks flushing. "You too, Oblio. Let's kill it out there."

"Indeed."

\------------

"Heck yeah y'all! Give it up for Emilia and Mo, that was intense!" the MC shouted. 

"Wooooo!!" you cheered, fist bumping them both as they came back to the sidelines. "That was INSANE, you guys!"

"Yes. Most excellent," Oblio added.

"Haha, aww, you guys!" Mo grinned.

"Thanks buddy!" Emilia said, grabbing your hand and pulling you into a hug.

"Damn, y'all. I thought me and Aubrey had this in the bag, but now I'm a little nervous," Hart laughed. "So good!"

"Eh, it was alright. Not as good as ours was, though," said Aubrey, smirking.

"Pssshhh, YOU!" Emilia laughed, punching Aubrey's arm playfully.

"Okay y'all, we're gonna pause for a super quick second and then we'll be right back with our next contestants!" the MC announced.

"Ahhh! That's you guys!" Emilia turned to you and Oblio, excited. 

"Indeed." Oblio hid behind his hair -- he seemed nervous. But he steeled himself, took a deep breath and looked up, glancing your way. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hell yeah! Can't wait to see those moves!" Mo encouraged.

Oblio looked to you. His face was flushed. "Are you ready?"

"Aaaand we're back! Thanks for waiting, y'all!" the MC boomed over the sound system.

You grinned at Oblio, heart racing. "I was born ready. Let's do this." You took his hand and led him out to the dance floor to the sound of your friends cheering you on.

You took your places opposite each other. Oblio widened his stance, took a deep breath, and looked at you with a familiar intensity in his eyes. He was ready.

The music started. You hit your first move hard and never stopped moving in sync with one another, matching each other's energy. You were glad Oblio had insisted on practicing so much -- you noticed a difference in how sharp and tight your moves were and how well synchronized you were together.

You didn't lose eye contact with him once, and for a moment it was as if the rest of the club just melted away, and it was just you and him. Dancing with him was such an exhilaratingly intense feeling. You loved it. You only snapped back to reality when you realized that the end of the dance was coming up. You saw something change in Oblio's eyes -- he realized it too. 

You took a breath, spun in to him, and took his hand. He wrapped his arm around your back, and looked at you for a split second with a look that seemed to ask if you were ready. You nodded ever so slightly. 

He dipped you down low, and you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. He kissed you passionately, more passionately than you had been expecting. It was electric. You happily returned it. You hadn't been sure if it was just going to end up being a stage kiss or what, but this definitely wasn't that. You almost couldn't hear the roar of the cheers and whistles that had erupted from the crowd.

As quickly as it had begun, Oblio lifted you back up and broke the kiss. There was a new look in his eyes now; almost a look of realization. A look that said 'I want more of _that_.' You grinned at him, face flushed and heart pounding. "Wow."

"YOOO alright, things are gettin' a little steamy in here! Give it up one more time, y'all!" the MC shouted as you walked back to your shocked-looking friends amongst the cheering crowd.

"Uh!?!?! What did I just look at!?" Aubrey asked, mouth agape.

"YOOOO what!?! Since when does our Oblio do PDA?! In a DANCE!?" Emilia sputtered, laughing and turning to you. "What have you done with our boy?" she teased.

"Woah!! Are you guys like, a thing now or something?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, spill it!" Hart added, on the edge of her seat. "Was that just like, some stunt y'all pulled for show? 'Cause it sure didn't look like it from here," she teased.

"Alright everybody, the judges are gonna take a break and then we'll be back with more competition!" the MC announced.

Oblio coughed. "U-um... please excuse us for a moment. We need to speak in private." He took your hand and led you away, trying not to blush at the "Oooooohh!"s and teasing from your friends. 

\-------------

He led you back to the wardrobe room of the studio. It would be private there.

He closed the door and turned to look at you, face burning. "...Did you feel the same thing that I felt just now...?"

"Like that was incredible and I definitely wanna do it again?" You smiled wildly, blushing too, teasing him a little bit. "I dunno, maybe we should do it one more time just to be sur--"

Oblio kissed you hungrily, wrapping his arms around your back. You sighed happily, melting into the kiss. You ran your fingers through his hair, which elicited a tiny sound from him. It sent a shiver down your spine. You wanted to hear more of those.

He broke the kiss. "I-I... I must tell you, I've had feelings for you since the day we met. And the more I've gotten to know you, the more those feelings have grown... I've wanted to do this for so long..."

"Oblio..." He had no idea how happy you were to hear that. "I've liked you since the beginning too... I love being with you. Dancing with you makes me so happy I can't even tell you. And now, this..." You kissed him again, deeper this time. He eagerly returned it, running his hands up and down your back. This felt so right. You played with his hair and he made that sound again, a little louder this time. You broke the kiss, grinning up at him. "You like that, huh?"

Oblio turned beet red. "U-um. My apologies... I suppose I am a bit sensitive there..."

"Yeah? Where else are you sensitive...?" you asked hoarsely, a little passion-drunk, before snapping back to reality and realizing what you just said. "Uh--! W-woah, I'm sorry, that was WAY too forward of me to--"

"N-no, it's... it's quite alright..." His hair was hiding his face, but it couldn't hide how red he was. "I-if I may be so forward as well... I-I wouldn't mind you, um...finding out..." He managed to look into your eyes despite how clearly nervous he was. Was he shaking a little? "I-I mean, if, um... o-only if you wanted..."

You couldn't believe this was happening. "Oblio... are we about to do something crazy?"

Oblio looked down, then willed himself to look back up into your eyes. He seemed like he couldn't believe this was happening either. "...D-do you... _want_ to do something crazy?"

You swallowed, your heart racing. "...Yes..."

"...So do I..."

You kissed him deeply, slowly unzipping his jacket to reveal his bare chest. Leave it to Oblio to wear a jacket with nothing under it. You ran your hands along his skin, taking in every inch. Your fingers brushed against his nipples and he moaned softly. Ooh. You definitely wanted more of that sound.

He pulled his jacket off and let it drop to the floor. You felt a twinge of excitement. "I'm starting to feel a little overdressed..." you admitted, gathering up the courage for your next sentence. "...Would you want to help me with that...?"

Oblio swallowed. "Y-yes..." He carefully, gently, clutched the bottom of your shirt in his hands and ever so slowly peeled it up over your head, letting it fall onto the floor. Leave it to you to not wear a bra. 

Oblio's eyes widened slightly. You loved seeing him flustered like this, and knowing that it was because of you made you so excited. He was having trouble keeping eye contact with you earlier, but now he couldn't take his eyes off you. 

"...So beautiful..." He took a very deep breath. "...M-may I...?

You blushed. "...Yes..." You smiled cheekily despite your own nerves, wanting to tease him a little bit. "Touch me, Oblio."

"Hmph... S-so forward..." Oblio took another breath and kissed you again, gently and tenderly bringing his hands to caress your breasts. You gasped a little bit into the kiss. You hadn't expected this to feel so sensitive. His hands were so warm, and still a bit shaky. "I-is that alright...?" he asked.

"Oh, yes..." you whispered, suddenly remembering how much you wanted to hear more of his noises from earlier. You had an idea. You slowly moved down to his chest, and dared to give a little lick to one of his nipples. 

"A-ahh--!" he hissed through his teeth. "Y-you... so bold..." He took a breath, steadying himself. "Well... I-I can be bold, too, you know..."

You smirked at him teasingly, your heart beating a mile a minute. "Prove it."

He lost no time pulling you into another kiss, and hastily moving down to kiss your neck, then collar bone, then breast. He swirled his tongue around your nipple.

"A-aahh...! _Oblio_..." Damn. He WAS bold and you loved it. You moaned a little louder as he flicked his tongue up and down and started to suck on your nipple, caressing the other one gently, making little noises of his own.

"M-mmm...! You... y-you've proven your point..." you said breathlessly. You smirked again. "W-well, I can't just let you outdo me, can I? If we're being bold here, I gotta step up my game..." 

Oblio looked wildly into your eyes, a smile on his lips. He was really getting into this now and catching on to your little teasing game. "O-oh? Do it then... I dare you."

You had never seen Oblio like this before. You loved it. "If you insist. Sit there," you smirked, motioning with your eyes to the seat in the corner.

Oblio obliged, taking a seat. You knelt on the ground in front of him, tracing your hands down his chest, playing with his necklace, and eventually making your way down to the top of his pants before pausing, looking up at him. "...Is it okay if I..."

"O-oh..." Oblio nodded, a flushed mix of nerves and excitement. "Yes. P-please, do whatever you'd like..."

You smirked up at him. "Anything, huh?" You moved your hand down further, rubbing his erection gently through his pants. Damn, he was _really_ hard.

"M-mmph--" Oblio closed his eyes and bit his lip, squirming ever so slightly. "Yes... anything..."

You loved seeing him like this. "If you insist..." You took a breath and slowly unzipped his pants, reaching under his waistband and carefully freeing his erection to the air. Your eyes widened and you felt your face getting hotter, among other places. How the hell had he been hiding all of this under those skin tight pants?! "...H-holy shit, Oblio..." 

Oblio blushed hard, hiding behind his hair. "U-um... I-is that a good thing...?"

" _Oh_ , yeah..." You breathed, slowly wrapping your fingers around it. You gently caressed the head with your thumb, then moved to stroking the whole thing with your hand.

"Aahh-- mmmm..." Oblio was breathing hard.

Every noise he made gave you another twinge of excitement. 

You wanted more. 

You took a big, long lick up his shaft and swirled your tongue around his head.

"H-haahh--! _Oh_..." Oblio tensed up, surprised. "M-my... bolder than I expected from you..." he teased.

"Yeah? I'll show you bold..." you smirked up at him, taking the head into your mouth and continuing to swirl your tongue around. You took more of him in, stroking him up and down with your mouth. You couldn't believe you were doing this.

"A-aaahhh...!" Oblio gripped the edge of the seat, biting his lip. "Ohhh, ffff _fuck_..." He blushed. "F-forgive me, I don't usually curse..."

"Mmmm..." A shiver went down your spine. You popped him out of your mouth. "I love hearing you talk like that..."

Oblio turned redder. "Y-you do...?"

You stood up and unzipped your jeans, wrestling out of them. "Yes... want to feel how excited it makes me...?"

Oblio swallowed hard. He nodded.

You moved to straddle his legs and took hold of his erection, slowly gliding the head back and forth along your slit through your now very slick panties. "Mmmmn..."

"A-aaahhh--! _Fuck_...," he said again, beet red. "Y-you're like this... because of me...?" he asked, awestruck.

"Mmmm... how could I not be...?" You grinned at him, heart racing. "What with how _bold_ you're being and all..." you teased.

"H-hmph..." He looked up at you, determined. He slid his hands up the sides of your legs and hooked his thumbs under your waistband. "T-then... might I venture to be even bolder...?"

Your breath quickened. You nodded. "Y-yes please..."

He ever so slowly and carefully slid your panties down your legs and to the floor, revealing all of you to him for the first time. He brought a shaky hand to rub a finger up and down your slit. "O-oh..."

"M-mmmm...! Oblio..." You couldn't believe he was touching you like this.

An even more determined look crossed his face. He found your entrance and slowly, delicately, slid a finger inside. He began to gently fuck you with it.

"A- _aaahhh_...! M-mmmm, holy _shit_ , Oblio..."

Oblio looked surprised with himself, like he couldn't believe he was doing this either. He kept going. "I-is this pleasurable...?"

"Ohhhh, _fuck_ yes..." amidst all of your intense feelings, you still found it in yourself to tease him again. "I bet you can be even bolder though."

Oblio blushed harder, a small smile on his lips at your challenge. "Ha... watch me." 

He slid his finger out of you, and moved his face between your legs. He took a shaky breath and gave a long, sensual lick up your slit, then began flicking your clit with his tongue. You were in ecstasy.

"Haaaaahhhh...!! _Fuck_ yes, Oblio!! Mmmmm..." 

He started to suck on your clit and you almost lost your mind. You weren't sure exactly what noises you made, but you hoped they weren't too loud.

You felt yourself getting close. "M-mmm, s-stop--"

Oblio stopped immediately and sat up, looking up at you with concern. "Is everything alright? I-I deeply apologize if I--"

You giggled a little, touched by how sweet he was. "No, no, that was _incredible_. Maybe a little _too_ incredible... I don't want to finish just yet." You blush, brushing your hair behind your ear. "You know what I mean...?"

"O-oh! You were..." Oblio reddened, averting his gaze. "I-I understand. Then... I'll leave it to you to be the bold one again for a while. I-if you'd like."

You giggled again, biting your lip. "Yes sir," you teased. Your heart raced. You knew what you wanted to do.

You placed your knees on the chair on either side of his legs, straddling him again. "...How bold do you want...?"

Oblio swallowed hard, a smile crossing his lips. There was a new hoarseness in his voice that sent a shiver down your spine as he gazed into your eyes. "Do your worst."

Your heart felt like it might jump out of your throat. You slowly took hold of his erection and rubbed it up and down your bare slit, parting your lips.

"O-ohhhh..." Oblio breathed, bringing a hand to cover his face. 

"Mmmmm..." You ever so slowly guided the head to your entrance. You looked into his eyes wildly. You still felt like you could get one more tease in. "What do you want me to do now...?"

"Wh--! O-oh, _please_ don't tease me like this now..." his face reddened, and you could feel him squirming.

"Like what? I just want you to tell me what you want..." you smirked playfully, your whole body hot with anticipation. 

"M-mmmpphhh... I want..." Oblio took a deep breath and looked up at you, willing himself to tease you back even in his extremely flustered state. "I-I want you to _fuck_ me..."

That was all you needed to hear and then some. You lowered yourself onto him, sinking down until he filled you completely. "M-mmmnnnnn...!!"

"H- _haaaahhh_...!! _Ohhh_ , yes..."

You started to move. It was absolute ecstasy. You found your pace and rode him hard, relishing in every moment. He was thrusting into you too, matching your rhythm perfectly. With how he was on the dance floor, you figured you shouldn't be surprised. Every sound that came from his mouth made you tingle. You thought that might be your new favorite sound. "A-aaaahhhhh... Oh my _god_ , _Oblio_...!"

"O-oohhhhhhh...! Yes, _yes_..." he went harder, panting with every thrust. "Y-you're so... i-incredible... aaahhh...!" he hissed through his teeth. "I-I don't know how much longer I can..."

Your heart jumped. "O-oohhhhhh, _Oblio..._..." You reached down and started rubbing your clit. You wanted to finish with him. "I-it's not gonna be long for me either... let's go together..." you panted.

"H-- aaaahhhh..." It wasn't long at all before neither of you could hold back. "A-aaahhhh, I-I'm--!"

"F-fffff _fuck_ , me too Oblio--!"

You both finally released, _hard_. This was the best you had ever felt by a _long_ shot. You felt like the room was spinning, in the best way possible. Whatever came out of your mouth, you were pretty sure it had the words "Oblio" and "fuck" in it a bunch of times.

Oblio was an unintelligible mess. You loved how vocal this was making him compared to what he was normally like. You hoped everyone was too busy at the competition to be around to hear it. "A- _aaaaahhhh_!! _Ohhhhh..._ " he breathed, coming down.

"Aahhhhh, my god... _Oblio_ ," you laughed a little bit, coming back down to earth. "That was... y-you're..." you laughed again. "I don't have the right words... incredible doesn't begin to cover it..." You kissed him sweetly and wrapped your arms around him tightly.

He happily returned your kiss, holding you close. "Mmmmm... Y-you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you..." he blushed.

"Oblio..." You hugged him tight, smiling. "I feel the same way..."

You sat in silence for a moment, holding each other close and enjoying each other's company.

Oblio broke the silence with a small cough. "Oh dear... I-I hope no one else heard that..."

You giggled. "Nah, everyone's at the competition probably," you hoped. "But _I_ definitely did. _Woof_." You teased, grinning cheekily at him.

Oblio reddened, looking away. He brought his hand to his mouth. "I-I'm a bit embarrassed I got so carried away..."

"No no no, please don't be! Those noises are my new favorite song. Dance it with me again sometime soon, okay? You know, if ya feel like it." You stuck your tongue out playfully.

Oblio turned redder. "Ha ha, very funny." He snuck a glance at you, smirking in spite of himself. "I would love to."

"It's a date. I can't wait to make you scream again."

Oblio coughed, embarrassed but still smiling. "A- _anyway..._ I suppose we should be getting back to the competition... I'd imagine there aren't many numbers left before they announce a winner."

"Well, whatever happens, I feel like we've already won," you giggled, getting up. "But I suppose you're right. The others will be wondering where we got off to... pun not intended."

"H--" Oblio shook his head. "You..." He smiled again in spite of himself. "Right. We'll talk about our next... dance... after the competition."

You laughed, loving the influence you'd had on him. "It's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue this, not sure yet! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Oblio have some fun at his place.

Thankfully you were right and everyone had been at the competition after all, and the two of you made your way back just in time to hear the MC announce Mo and Emilia as the winners. The six of you spent the rest of the evening celebrating their win together, while you and Oblio tried your best to dodge their questions about where you had gone off to. You eventually said your goodbyes and all went your separate ways for the night (but not before giving Oblio a short and sweet kiss goodnight while everyone else's backs were turned).

When you finally got back to your apartment you flopped into bed, exhausted. You knew for sure that today wasn't a day you were going to forget any time soon. Your phone buzzed -- It was Emilia.

"so, have fun w oblio tonite? ;)"

You rolled your eyes, smiling in spite of yourself. You made an attempt to dodge again. "For sure! Dancing with Oblio's always a blast. Wasn't enough to beat you this time though! :P"

"lmao u KNO what i meant!! i kno u guys must have got up to sum business, or u wouldn't have been gone so long. so... how was he? ;)"

"OMG Emilia!!!"

"hahaha ok ok!! just curious. u 2 are cute together. my new favorite power couple <3"

"Lmao, you're crazy <3 Night Emilia, congrats again!"

"lol :P thanks bud! <333"

Before you could put your phone down, it buzzed again. Oblio. Your heart leapt in your chest.

"Today was... amazing. I'm very much looking forward to seeing you again."

"You can say that again <3 I can't wait to see you. When can we do that again?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Hell yes. <3 There are probably gonna be people in the studio tomorrow though, might be more difficult. I'd say you could come to my place but they've been renovating my building this week, construction's so loud I can barely hear myself think. Haven't been spending much time here"

"Then... perhaps we could go to my place? Or rather, my father's place -- it's a long story. He shouldn't be home tomorrow though, so it'll be just the two of us."

"Sounds good to me!" As long as you got to be alone together, that was all that mattered to you.

"Perfect. I'll meet you at the club tomorrow and take you back with me."

"I like the sound of that <3"

"So do I. Until then, pleasant dreams."

\----------------

Before you knew it, you were standing with Oblio outside a very stately manor. You had forgotten his dad was rich. Oblio almost seemed a little embarrassed. 

"This is the place. Please forgive the... exorbitance of it all. My father's taste, not mine. There was an... incident at my previous place of residence, and as a result I've found myself forced to move in with him for the time being. I've been actively looking into getting my own apartment in the city, but I've not yet been able to find a place with a spacious enough garage to work on my motorcycle."

"Hey, I don't mind," you smiled, taking his hand. You figured you wouldn't push him on whatever the 'incident' was. "As long as we get to be alone together, right?"

You thought you might have seen a tiny blush on his face. "Indeed. I'll show you inside."

\---------------

This place was _huge_. You didn't think you'd ever been inside a house this big. You were glad Oblio was with you, otherwise you were afraid you might get lost.

"Well, this is it..." Oblio mumbled, leading you down a hallway. "I'll show you to my--"

"Woah! You guys have an indoor pool!?" you asked excitedly, the pool catching your eye as you walked past.

"Yes... I find it rather unnecessary, personally..."

"Unnecessary? Maybe. Fun? _Definitely_ ," you grinned. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Wouldn't you require a bathing suit for that?"

"Not if I'm swimming with you." You winked. 

Oblio's face reddened.

"Come on, the water looks so nice!" You stepped out into the pool area, with Oblio following close behind.

He coughed quietly, his hair hiding his face. "Not as nice as you do..."

"Haha, awww!" You giggled, sticking your tongue out at him. "Look who's talking."

"Hmph..." You saw that smile no matter how well he tried to hide it. "Very well then. I suppose a quick swim wouldn't hurt."

You took a breath, doing your best to put on a confident face. It wasn't like he hadn't seen you naked before, you reminded yourself. You started slipping out of your clothes, playfully tossing them at him one by one. "Ever been skinny dipping before?"

Oblio blushed, dodging your clothes. "N-no, I can't say that I have..."

"Me either. First time for everything though!" You slipped out of your panties, threw them teasingly at his face (eliciting a surprised and quietly amused cough from him), and jumped in. 

You resurfaced, wiping the water out of your eyes. "Ooohh, heated! So nice..." You looked up at Oblio, watching you from the side of the pool. "You coming in?"

"Y-yes... One moment." Oblio took a deep breath and started methodically removing his clothes.

"Whoo! Take it all off!" you teased, giggling.

Oblio blushed, attempting to stifle a smile. "Hmph..." He stepped out of the rest of his clothes, placed them on the ground next to him, gave himself a running start and jumped into the pool with you. He resurfaced, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Welcome," you grinned, swimming to him and draping your arms around the back of his neck. "Mmmm, this is so nice..."

"It's about to get nicer..." Oblio wrapped his arms around your waist and playfully gave you a smirk. There was that new confidence you loved.

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow cheekily, pulling yourself closer to him.

"Yes..." He slowly moved in and kissed you sweetly, running his hands up and down your back. You melted into the kiss, enjoying every moment. Things were still a little quiet for your tastes though. You had an idea.

"Mmmm..." You gently broke the kiss and moved down to kiss his neck sensually.

"A-aahhh!" Oblio gritted his teeth, face reddening. " _Yes..._ "

"Damn, sounds like I just found another sensitive spot," you murmured playfully against his skin. You swirled your tongue around in tiny circles.

"H-haahhh... S-so it would seem..." He screwed his eyes shut, squirming a bit. You loved how sensitive he was.

You continued kissing his neck and ran your hands slowly down his chest, then stomach, moving further down under the water. You stopped just short of his quickly forming erection, tracing circles on his skin. "May I...?"

Oblio nodded, biting his lip. "Please..."

You slowly wrapped your fingers around his length and gently stroked his frenulum with your thumb.

"M- _mmmmnnn_...! _Fuck..._ " Oblio breathed hoarsely.

You grinned playfully. You wanted to tease him. "On an unrelated note, did you know that I once won a breath-holding championship?"

"...No?" Oblio looked a little confused.

"It's true. It was a really long time ago, but let's see if I've still got it."

Oblio turned beet red. Now he understood where you were going with this. He swallowed and nodded. You took a deep breath and slipped under the water, holding his waist with one hand for support. You wrapped your other hand around his erection and took it slowly into your mouth, swirling your tongue as you gently sucked on him. You couldn't hear his voice as clearly as you would have liked to from under the water, but you could definitely still hear how much he was enjoying it. He squirmed against you, ever so gently fucking your mouth. _Damn_ , this felt so naughty and you loved it.

Suddenly, abruptly, he stopped. Something was wrong. You resurfaced.

"...lio! Is that you in there?" you heard a familiar-sounding voice call out from down the hall. Your eyes went wide.

"Shit!! I thought you said your dad wasn't home!" you whispered.

"H-he isn't supposed to be!! He said he was going to be at some event all day!" Oblio panicked.

"Shit shit shit, um..." Your eyes scanned the pool and landed on a giant flamingo inner tube floating in the water. "There!"

You managed to hastily pull the inner tube over both of you to cover yourselves just in time for Dr. Tan to walk in. 

"Ah, there you are, Oblio. I-- Oh! It's you, from the club!" he noticed.

"Hi Dr. Tan," you waved sheepishly.

"Father... I-I thought you said you were going to be out all day...?"

"Yes, that was the plan. But those soirées are always so _boring_. There's never anyone there who can match my iron wit, so I usually just end up hanging around by the fondue table playing with someone's cat for most of it. I figured I'd just come home and spare myself, you know?" He turned to you. "Anyway, so nice to finally say hello in person! I don't think Oblio's ever had friends over here before. If I hadn't seen them with my own eyes through the club's security cameras, I'm not sure I would have thought he had any."

"Father..." Oblio grumbled, looking away.

"Anyway, you two have fun! Let me know if you need anything! You know, snacks or whatever. I've been trying to do the whole 'dad' thing lately. Don't have too much fun now!" he joked, leaving back down the hall.

You waited until he was out of earshot and let out a relieved sigh. "You think he suspected anything?"

"I doubt it... I've found that for an evil genius, he's actually fairly oblivious." Oblio sighed. "My deepest apologies. If I had known he was coming home early I would never have put you in this situation." 

"Hey, no worries. I'm the one who wanted to go swimming," you laughed, reassuring him. "We _should_ probably find somewhere more private to hang out now though. It's too bad... the water feels so nice..."

Oblio thought for a moment. "There's a jacuzzi in the bathroom connected to my bedroom... perhaps we could continue this there? With the door locked?"

"Ooohh, that sounds _amazing_ ," you grinned. "Lead the way."

You were both still too wet to put your clothes back on, so rather than taking the time to dry off and risking Dr. Tan coming back in and seeing you, you wrapped towels around yourselves, grabbed your clothes and slipped out as quietly as you could. Oblio silently led you down the hall to his room, walking in behind you and locking the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. "He won't bother us in here. He never comes down this way."

"That's good to know," you said, relieved. You allowed your eyes to wander around Oblio's room and found his bed. You blushed in spite of yourself. Something about seeing his bed felt so personal. It looked really comfy and luxurious. You hoped there'd be time for you two to play around in it together at some point, but for now you focused your attention back to the present. 

Oblio led you into the bathroom. It was the biggest bathroom you'd ever seen, and the jacuzzi in the middle was way bigger and nicer than you'd imagined. It even had colored lights and everything. Oblio walked across the marble tile and turned it on. "Shall we...?"

"Yes please," you laughed, slipping out of your towel and into the water. Oblio joined you. 

"Now..." he breathed, wrapping his arms around your waist and gently touching his nose to yours. "Where were we...?"

"Mmmm..." You kissed him fervently, running your fingers through his wet hair. He moaned softly, running his hands up and down your back. You loved feeling his hands on you. You broke the kiss and planted long, sweet kisses down his neck and chest. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, squirming. 

"You're so sensitive..." you grinned up at him. "I love that about you."

Oblio blushed. "Y-you do...?"

You teasingly flicked your tongue back and forth across one of his nipples, eliciting a gasp from him. "Mmmm, you bet I do..."

Oblio blushed, his breathing elevated. "Nnnn... So naughty..."

 _Ooh_ , that sounded nice coming out of his mouth. 

You grinned. "Hey, want to play a game?"

Oblio looked intrigued. "What kind of game...?"

"Truth or dare."

"Hmph..." Oblio smiled playfully behind his hair. "Very well then. Truth."

"Playing it safe to start, I see," you smirked playfully. "Alright. When I suggested a kiss for the dance, did you think it would turn into all of this?"

Oblio laughed to himself. "My goodness, that almost feels like ages ago now, even though it was just the other day..." He blushed. "At the time I wasn't sure it would end up becoming anything more than a kiss, no... I wasn't sure if you had the same feelings for me as I did for you. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you do..." He gave you a shy smile.

"Oblio..." You kissed him sweetly, running your hands through his hair. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

His smile melted your heart. "And you to me."

You sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence for a moment, before he spoke up again. "Oh, I suppose it's my turn now... Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I guess I'll pick truth, so you won't be the only one," you grinned.

Oblio paused for a moment before gathering the courage to speak. "...If I asked you to be my... significant other... how would you respond...?"

"I'd say yes, absolutely," you breathed, heart overflowing. You were so happy this meant more than just sex to him too. "Why, are you asking?" you teased.

Oblio blushed, a relieved smile on his face. "Yes... I suppose I am..."

"Then yes, absolutely." You grinned, kissing him tenderly. "Mmmm. So happy we're official now."

"Hmph... indeed," Oblio smiled, holding you close. "Very happy..."

"Mmmm, I can see that," you teased, pushing your body against his erection straining between you.

"Mmmph..." Oblio blushed, squirming ever so slightly. "I do believe it's your turn again."

"Oh yeah. Truth or dare?" you smiled up at him.

"...I suppose I will be bold and say dare..."

"Bold, huh?" You grinned playfully. That gave you an idea. "I dare you to be bolder than you've ever been with me. Talk dirty, be really naughty... scandalize me." 

Oblio's face reddened. "V-very well... forgive me, I'm rather new at this, but... I shall do my best." He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and looked into your eyes with a look you hadn't seen before. He spoke next with a new huskiness that sent a tingle down your spine.

"I want you to sit on my face."

"Oh, fuck yes..." You eagerly obliged, standing up and straddling your legs to either side of him, lowering yourself onto his face and gripping the side of the jacuzzi for support.

"Mmmmm..." He lapped you up _hard_ , flicking his tongue and sucking eagerly. He found your entrance and effortlessly slid his tongue inside. He stretched his tongue as firm as he could and began fucking you with it.

"H-hhh _haaaaaahhhhh_...! F-fuck, holy _shit_ , Oblio-- _Mmmmmnnn_...!"

You rode his face in ecstasy. This felt so fucking good. 

Oblio pulled his tongue back into his mouth and gave himself enough room to speak. What he said made your knees weak.

"I want to make you cum."

He closed the gap again and started sucking your clit so good you thought you might lose your mind.

"O- _Oblioooo..._!! _Fuck_ , yes, yes, yes, _yes..._!" It wouldn't be long at all if he kept up like this. 

You were getting really, _really_ close. "Ffff- _fuck_ Oblio, I-I'm gonna--!"

"Do it," he murmured against you, the vibrations from his voice making you tingle all over. "Cum for me."

That pushed you over the edge. You came harder than you thought you ever had, spouting all kinds of blissful nonsense from your mouth. He made you completely fall apart so easily. It took you a hot second to come down.

"...O-oh... oh my GOD, Oblio..." you panted, breathing hard. "Holy ssssshit..."

You let yourself sink back into the water beside him, leaning against him completely and thoroughly satisfied.

"Truth or dare?" he whispered in your ear, the deep hoarseness in his voice vibrating through you and leaving you suddenly feeling very ready for a round two. How did he do that?

"Mmmnn... dare..."

"I dare you to ride me so hard... harder than yesterday. I want to fuck you, so badly... I want to be with you in that way again..." Oblio blushed, coming down from his bold act for a moment. "I-if you want to..."

" _God_ , yes..." you breathed. You moved your back up against him and straddled his lap, sitting on him reverse cowgirl style. You found his erection under the water with your hand and slowly, gently guided it to your entrance. You sank down and let him fill you. 

"H-haaahhhh...!!" Oblio bit his lip hard, wrapping his arms around your front. He cupped your breasts and gently kneaded them. "Ohhh, _yes_..."

"Mmmmnn, _Oblio_..." You rode him. Hard.

Oblio moaned loudly and matched your pace, thrusting into you. He kissed your neck, sucking gently.

"A-aaaahhhh...!! _Fuck_ , Oblio, you feel so fucking _good_..." You sped up your pace.

"O-oohhhhhh, _yes_...!" He sped up to match you, panting out a "yes" with every thrust. He kneaded and caressed your breasts, gently pinching your nipples between his fingers. Keeping it up with one hand, he ran the other down your body to find your clit. He started rubbing it, hard.

"H- _hhaaaaaahhh_...!!" You cried out in ecstasy. "H-holy _fuck_ Oblio, y-you're gonna make me cum again already..."

"That-- _mmmmnnn_ \-- t-that's my plan..." Oblio hissed through his teeth in pleasure.

It wasn't long at all before you reached the point of no return again. "Ffff _fuck_ , _Oblio_ , I'm gonna...!"

Oblio sped up, reaching his peak too. "Hhhh-- aaahhh, _yes_ , cum with me...--!!"

You reached your release together. You came so fucking hard you thought you saw stars. Everything was an intensely blissful blur, but you were pretty damn sure you heard Oblio scream, which made you tingle all over. You took a mental snapshot of that sound for later.

"O-ohhhhh my god... _Yes_ Oblio..." you breathed, starting to come back to earth.

Oblio mumbled something unintelligible, blissfully out of breath. Probably a similar sentiment.

You leaned against each other for a while, catching your breath together. Finally you managed to get up to turn around to face him again and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss which he eagerly returned.

"Mmmm... You are the most amazing person I know..." you breathed, holding him close.

"I feel the same about you..." Oblio smiled gently, sweetly kissing your lips and then your forehead. "My darling..."

You blushed. You liked how that sounded.

"...As much as I don't want to," Oblio cleared his throat, "we should probably get out now... It's dangerous to stay in hot water for too long."

"You're right..." you sighed, finding the energy to stand up. "We'll have plenty of time to play more later." You stuck out your tongue playfully at him. You offered your hand to him and he took it and stood up as well, blushing.

"Yes... I'll look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little all over the place, but hope you enjoyed anyway! Dr. Tan is such a weird character that I felt like I had to include him in some way haha. Planning on hopefully continuing this! Feel free to leave a comment if you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun and teasing in Oblio's bed.

"Damn, is it really that late already?" you asked, catching a glimpse of darkness out a window as you followed Oblio back into his bedroom. "Time really does fly when you're having fun, huh?" you smirked playfully, kissing him on the cheek.

Oblio kissed you sweetly on your forehead. "I don't think I've ever truly understood that saying as much as I have today."

You giggled. "Feel like heading out to the club? I think I have a few dances in me tonight."

"Yes... I wonder how the new bonds we've made as of late will affect our dance chemistry..." he pondered, blushing.

"Only one way to find out," you grinned. 

You got ready for the club together. Oblio let you borrow his extra hair dryer, because of course he had an extra hair dryer. You went to grab your clothes and Oblio's closet caught your eye.

"Hey Oblio... what do you think people would say if I showed up wearing your clothes?" you asked cheekily.

"They might suspect something... but to be honest, I don't think I would mind if they did..." Oblio blushed. "You have my permission to do so if you wish."

"Hmm..." You leafed through his closet and landed upon a jacket you'd seen him wear at the club a few times. You pulled it on and zipped it up. "What do you think?"

Oblio turned to look at you from his spot at the mirror. He cleared his throat, amused. "I think you should probably wear pants with it, but... it suits you well."

"Nah, I thought I'd just rock up to the club Donald Duckin' it," you joked, finding your pants and slipping them back on. Nobody but Oblio was fitting into his tight-ass pants, so just his jacket would have to do.

The two of you finished getting dressed and headed out. 

\--------------

"Hey lovebirds," Hart greeted you at the door, smirking. "Was starting to wonder if y'all were gonna show up."

You chuckled. "Heya Hart." Oblio nodded in greeting at her, hiding behind his hair.

"Head on in, guys. Hey, I'm about to go on break, so don't think you're off the hook -- I've got questions for you," she remarked teasingly.

You laughed it off, thanked Hart and went inside together, where Emilia, Mo, and Aubrey immediately spotted you. 

"Yo, where have you guys been!?" Mo asked. "I've heard of fashionably late, but damn," he laughed.

"Speaking of fashion..." Aubrey turned to you, an eyebrow raised playfully. "Nice jacket. Looks familiar."

You should have guessed Aubrey would notice right away.

"Ohhhhh, damn!!" Emilia laughed, excited. "So you guys really _are_ a thing!!"

"Haha, I knew it!" Hart exclaimed, joining the group.

Oblio coughed to himself. "Yes..." He put an arm around you. "I suppose you've figured us out."

You smiled at Oblio. You were so proud of his newfound confidence. You turned to the group, laughing. "Yep. You got us."

"Awww!! Congrats, you guys!" Emilia beamed. "So happy to see my friends so happy!"

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day somebody would warm Oblio up like that," Hart smirked.

"Like a whole new man! Wild. Maybe I need to start taking some pointers from you," Mo laughed.

"Congrats. You look cute together. Just don't make things weird around here or anything," Aubrey remarked, amused.

The six of you spent the rest of the evening dancing. Things definitely felt noticeably different dancing with Oblio now than before, in the best way. You were more connected and in sync than ever and it showed. 

You sat down at the bar to take a break and catch your breath for a bit, watching the others, and it wasn't long before Emilia sidled up and sat with you.

"So," she grinned, watching them too. "Oblio, huh?"

You laughed. "Yep. Still not sure how I got so lucky."

"You are so good for him. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

You smiled. "Me either. I'm really happy too."

Emilia smirked. "I bet. I'm sure you've seen a lot more sides to him than we have, too..."

"You aren't gonna let up on this, are you?" You laughed.

"I'm just really curious!!" Emilia defended herself, laughing good-naturedly. "I can't picture Oblio like that."

You sighed, deciding to humor her a little. "...He's very... passionate," you smiled to yourself, blushing. 

"Oooohhh!!" Emilia exclaimed, elbowing you playfully. "I bet. Aww, you're so lucky!"

"You're telling me..." you mumbled, fanning yourself half-jokingly.

"Oh _my_ ," Emilia laughed, intrigued. "So I'm guessing by the jacket that you guys must have come from his place? I've always wondered what his place was like."

"It's nice... there's a hot tub..." you mumbled again through a guilty smile, blushing and taking a sip of your drink.

Emilia gasped. "Oh. _Shit!_ You dirty dog!" she laughed. "Man, you really _are_ lucky! I hope I find someone I can have hot tub sex with someday," she teased. 

"Shhhh, Emilia!!" you shushed her, laughing. "Don't go spreading that around, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me," Emilia grinned.

You smiled gratefully. "By the way, I've seen the way you look at Aubrey. Maybe she'd be up for hot tub stuff," you teased.

"Wh-- Huh!?" Emilia blushed, swatting at you playfully. "H-hey!! I'm supposed to be the one grilling you here!" she laughed, caught off-guard.

The six of you danced until it got late, and you said goodnight and went your separate ways. Oblio took your hand.

"I was wondering... Would you care to spend the night with me tonight?"

"Hell yes I would," you grinned, squeezing his hand. 

He squeezed back, smiling. "Wonderful. Shall we?"

\--------------

When the two of you got back to the house, Dr. Tan greeted you from the living room as you walked past.

"There you are, Oblio. Rather late, isn't it? Past curfew, I'd say."

"Father... I'm an adult. I don't have a curfew." Oblio grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This dad stuff is harder than it looks." He noticed you with him. "And your friend is back? Having a sleepover or something?"

Oblio coughed quietly. "...Yes..."

"Ooohhh, fun! Well, there's popcorn and all that in the kitchen. Don't play your rap music too loud or give each other concussions with pillows, or whatever it is you kids do at slumber parties."

"You got it Dr. Tan," you assured him, amused, waving goodnight and continuing down the hall with Oblio until you were out of earshot. "Man, he really has no idea, huh?"

"Yes... it's kind of remarkable, really." Oblio sighed. "I suppose I should tell him about us at some point now that we're officially dating, but for the moment I'd just as soon he remain oblivious of our... activities, in his house..." His face reddened.

You giggled. "Good call." You hoped you'd be getting up to some more 'activities' tonight.

You reached Oblio's room and he let you in first, following closely behind and shutting the door.

You grinned, deciding to tease him. "I sleep naked by the way," you informed him, unzipping the jacket and letting it fall off of you. "Hope you don't mind."

Oblio raised an eyebrow, smirking. He was in on your game. "You and I have that in common, it seems. You're not going to sleep already though, are you...?"

"Not yet... Just thought I'd get comfy," you said, slipping the rest of your clothes off and crawling into his bed. "Care to join me?"

Oblio smiled mischievously. "... _Fuck_ yes."

That caught you by surprise. "Ooohh... you know what that does to me, you talking like that..."

Oblio carefully removed his clothes and joined you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. He had a playful glint in his eye. "Yes... that's why I did it."

You sat up on your knees and held him, running your fingers through his hair. "Mmm... naughty."

Oblio shivered, enjoying you playing with his hair. "You made me like this..." he teased. "I was never this naughty before I met you."

"Good... I like naughty Oblio." You grinned. You ran your hands down his back and squeezed his ass playfully.

"M-mmph--...." Oblio smiled slyly at you, face flushed. "I like it when you're naughty, too..."

"Yeah?" You smirked and kissed him fervently, running your hands up and down his back. 

"Mhmmm..." He hungrily returned your kiss.

"Let's get naughty, then..." You sat back on your feet, making him taller than you on his knees. You took hold of his erection and pulled him closer by it, eliciting a gasp from him. You nestled it in between your breasts and held them together around it, slowly moving up and down.

"O-ohhhh..." Oblio bit his lip. "Yes..." He moved slowly, gently fucking your breasts.

You picked up the pace. "You like this...?"

" _Mmmmnnn_ \-- V-very much..." Oblio covered his red face with his hand. "Y-you're so soft..."

"You're so _hard_ ," you grinned, grinding your breasts against him. 

"A-aaahhhh... Just for you..."

You tilted your face down and licked at the head of his erection playfully. "Mmmm, yummy..."

Oblio's blush deepened. "H-haaahh, you... s-so dirty..."

"You want dirty?" You grinned up at him impishly. You wanted to scandalize him.  
"Your cock is so fucking perfect, Oblio," you breathed, still stroking him with your breasts. "It tastes so yummy. It feels even better. I want to get your perfect cock so fucking wet. I want you to fuck my pussy so hard. You feel so incredible inside me. I fantasize about you; I have since way before we got together. I would lay awake in bed at night, fingering myself... like this..." 

You adjusted your weight and effortlessly slid two fingers inside yourself. "And I thought about you, like..." You started fucking yourself with your fingers, vocalizing with every thrust. "Ooh... Mmmn... Ahhh... Fuck... _Oblio_..." You smirked up at him. "And I'd rub my clit...like this..." You slid your other hand down your body and found your clit, rubbing it slowly in circles. " _Ooohh_... and I'd cum so fucking _hard_ , Oblio... imagining what it would feel like to be with you... to fuck you... But I don't have to just imagine anymore... because now I know just how much more amazing you are than anything I could have ever fantasized... You make me feel so fucking good..."

Oblio's face looked like it might burn off. He brought a trembling hand to his face, breath ragged. "...You... y-you really did that...?" 

" _Oh_ , yeah... You have no idea how big of a crush I had on you... I'm so happy I don't have to hide it from you anymore..." You continued fingering yourself. "Ooohhh... Way more than a crush now..."

"I-I..." Oblio swallowed. "I did that, too... T-touched myself... thinking about you, I mean..."

You felt your heart skip a beat. "You... y-yeah...?"

"Yes..." Oblio took a shaky breath, regaining some confidence. He sat back on his knees to give himself some room and wrapped his fingers around his erection, stroking himself up and down. "L-like this..."

Your heart was racing. "Ooohh, Oblio..."

"Mmmmnn... I knew it was naughty of me, but I fantasized about us being together, what we would do... I'd whisper your name into the dark... I wanted to be with you so badly..." He blushed, meeting your eyes. "...To, t-to fuck you..."

" _Oblio_..." you whispered, breathless. You were so turned on. "How long were you doing that before we got together...?"

Oblio's face flushed deeper. "Months..."

"...Me too... Fuck, we could have been doing this months ago?" you laughed in disbelief. 

Oblio chuckled quietly to himself. "I-it would appear so..." He met your gaze again. "...Shall we make up for lost time...?"

" _Hell_ yes."

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him fervently, laying back and pulling him down on top of you. You ran your hands through his hair.

"M-mmmm..." Oblio broke the kiss, looking down into your eyes. "You are so wonderful..."

"Not as wonderful as you..." you breathed, running your hands down his back.

Oblio positioned himself at your entrance. He met your eyes again and smirked, relishing in the chance to give you a taste of your own teasing medicine. "What should I do now...?"

"O-oh, god, Oblio..." you squirmed with hot anticipation. "Please..."

"Please what...?" He pushed the head of his erection against your entrance teasingly. 

"P-please... fuck me... please..." You were trembling.

Oblio slid the just head in and stopped, holding it still. "Mmm... I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you clearly... What did you say you wanted...?" He smiled devilishly down at you.

"Fffff _fuck_ , how are you better at teasing than me...?" You wondered incredulously, a shiver running down your spine as you squirmed eagerly. "P-please, please fuck me so good, Oblio... I want you so bad..."

Oblio slid in further. " _Hmmmm_ , is that so...?"

"Y- _yes_ , Oblio, _please_ , fuck..." Every inch of your skin was tingling.

He buried himself completely inside you and sat there. "Mmmmm, I don't know... it feels rather comfortable just staying like this..."

"O-ohoho, you are _evil_..." you shivered, looking up at him in amused disbelief. You contracted your muscles around him.

"M- _mmmmm..._ " Oblio grinned playfully, face flushed. "What a thing to say. You wound me." He slowly, painstakingly, slid back until he was almost completely out again.

" _Fuck_ , Oblio, this is _torture_..." you squirmed under him.

"Oh dear, we can't have that, can we...?" Oblio gave you one last cheeky smirk before finally thrusting back in and fucking you at a pace that took your breath away.

"A-aaaahhhahh...!! Fuck, _yes_ , Oblio...!"

"M-mmmmm...! Haaa-aahhhhh, _yes_...!"

You bit your lip and lightly pounded at his back with your fists. "H-holy _shit_ , yes yes yes _yes_...!" 

The way he was positioned was getting your clit just right. It wouldn't be much longer.

"O- _oohhhhhhh, yes_...! I-I'm--...!!" He moved faster, approaching his climax.

"Me too-- a- _aaaahhhhh_ , _Oblio_...!!"

You rode out your intense climaxes together. You definitely saw stars. You were in bliss, and hearing the beautiful sounds of Oblio's pleasure mixed with your own was enough to give you chills. You gradually came down together.

"O-ohhh... _Oblio_..."

"H-haahhh..." Oblio panted, catching his breath. He locked eyes with you sweetly. "You are so incredible..."

You grinned back at him, a flushed and sweaty mess. "Look who's talking." You kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm..." Oblio happily returned the kiss.

"I guess I need to up my teasing game for next time... I had no idea you had that in you..." you laughed breathlessly. 

Oblio smiled, face flushed. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to maintain my composure... Truthfully, I came very close to losing it several times..."

"Well, it was very sexy _and_ infuriating," you laughed, playfully walking your fingers up his chest.

That got a laugh out of Oblio. "Consider it payback for all the times you teased me before." He gently brushed a strand of your hair out of your face.

You sighed contently, laying in blissful silence and enjoying each other's company. Finally, you spoke up. "...Are you tired yet?"

"Mmm... not particularly."

"Me either." You thought for a moment. "Your dad did say there was popcorn in the kitchen..."

Oblio sat up. "I'll go make some." He handed you a remote from his night stand. "You can find something for us to watch, if you'd like. We have Netflix."

"Damn Oblio, usually the Netflix is supposed to come before the chill," you giggled, sticking your tongue out. "But this way works too."

Oblio rolled his eyes, smiling in spite of himself. "You are incorrigible."

You grinned. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thinking I'll leave this here for now, but it's possible I may continue it at a later date. As always feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
